Jealousy
by shybookworm18
Summary: School AU where Zoro is the teacher and Sanji is his eighteen year old pupil. Zoro gets jealous easily of Sanji's flirty nature and decides to remind him who he belongs to.


They weren't supposed to be together, it was wholly illegal, but Mr. Zoro couldn't stop the jealous beast inside of him rise up when he saw his boyfriend, the pretty boy Sanji, flirt with every girl student in his class one groggy Monday morning. Sanji was _his_ and the boy knew it. He could feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on. Between his blossoming headache and watching his younger boyfriend hitting on everyone else, this was going to be a very long day of teaching, indeed. At the moment, Sanji was chatting up a brunette with wide green eyes and an innocent disposition.

Zoro cleared his throat and smacked his yardstick against the chalkboard, forcing a curtain of silence to befall the happy chatter of the students, who were now focused on him. All except Sanji, who was busy scrawling something down in his notebook. Zoro ignored this; he hadn't begun teaching yet and it wasn't distracting anyone. His grip on the yardstick was tight as he tried to suppress his growing jealousy and maintain his professional appearance. He was the most serious teacher in the entire high school, and he wasn't going to relinquish that position anytime soon, extracurricular activities be damned.

As he taught the class of about twenty seniors their statistics lesson, he noticed Sanji winking and silently flirting with the brunette from before. It irked him, but he only tightened his hold on the chalk in his hand and continued to teach. He was determined to find a reason to keep the flirtatious student after class, and a prime opportunity presented itself when Zoro looked away from the chalkboard to find the blonde passing a note to the girl beside him. This was the last straw for the teacher, who walked up between the teenagers and held his hand out. "You know the rules, boy. No notes during class. Give it here."

The student pouted and silently pleaded with Zoro, but he only shot the boy a steely glare and a stern headshake. Sanji was taken aback by this icy behaviour, especially considering how tender Zoro normally was towards him, and he put the note in his hand without a second thought.

Zoro immediately crumpled the note in his hand; he didn't want to read it, didn't want to know how far Sanji's infidelity went. He turned his back to the blonde and made his way back to the front of the classroom, silently seething. Tossing the note in the trashbin by his desk, Zoro announced, "See me after class for disciplinary action, please, Mr. Sanji. I can't have you disrupting my class." The student looked mutinous, but another cold stare kept him from speaking out. Satisfied with how he handled the situation, Zoro continued to teach the lesson. For the rest of class, he was planning how best to punish his boyfriend for being so saucy and to remind him that he was Zoro's.

He dismissed the class at the bell, and everyone filed out of the room as noisily as they had entered. Before long, it was only Zoro and Sanji alone in the classroom. The usually confident student met his teacher's ice cold gaze almost fearfully before turning his head to look out the window, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Neither of the men said anything until Sanji finally broke the heavy, tense silence.

"What the hell's your problem?" His nerves yielded to indignation as he continued to avoid Zoro's intense glare. As long as he didn't look into his lover's eyes, he could maintain his annoyed facade. Zoro wasn't having any of this; he crossed to the boy's desk and cupped his chin to draw his face to his own.

"The hell's _my_ problem? The hell's _your_ problem?" snarled the jealous Zoro. His fingers tightened on Sanji's chin, but not uncomfortably so, only enough so he couldn't look away. He needed Sanji to know what exactly his _problem_ was. "You know damn well you're _mine_. Why are you hitting on every girl in this class?"

"Dude, chill out." Sanji scoffed in reply, though his fear was thinly veiled by this act of hubris. He returned Zoro's cold scowl with a haughty glare. He wasn't some idiotic womaniser and he wished his boyfriend wouldn't jump so hastily to conclusions. "I _know_ I'm yours. It was all just for fun. If I didn't hit on the ladies, they'd know something was up. Do you want us to get found out?"

Zoro's frown only deepened at this explanation. He hated how much of a womaniser his boyfriend was, he hated watching him be unfaithful to him, and his reasoning did not justify his behaviour whatsoever. He took a deep breath to calm himself before pointing out, "We wouldn't get found out. There's no evidence to suggest we're doing anything wrong."

"I graduate in six months, Zoro. Until then, we can't do anything to jeopardise this." Sanji pointed his index finger from himself to his teacher several times to show what he meant. "I really care about you and I don't want something to happen that'd cause me not to be with you anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't help who I am."

This only furthered the older man's anger. While he found the earnest confession very touching, he also couldn't bear to see his boyfriend flirting with the girl students every day, even if it was just harmless fun. Sanji was far too handsome and charming for his own good. Zoro normally felt lucky to have such a desirable boyfriend, but now he just had a horrible taste in his mouth. He continued to glower at the student as the blond met his hateful gaze.

The two men fell back into their tense silence. The atmosphere was so heavy that Zoro was almost afraid it would crush him, but he had nothing to say to his pupil. He didn't want anymore excuses, he just wanted an affirmation that Sanji still loved him and wanted only him. When it was clear he wasn't going to get this from the boy, he took matters into his own hands. He crushed his lips against Sanji's in a possessive kiss to remind him just who the younger man belonged to.

Caught off guard, Sanji froze for a second or two before returning the embrace with as much fervor. His hands gripped the lapels on Zoro's suit jacket, his lips moving against his lover's in rough motions. Zoro growled deep in his throat and bit down on the fleshy pad of Sanji's lower lip. He didn't want to hurt his lover, but he wanted to leave marks. He wanted the blonde to end up sore and nearly unable to walk. He wanted Sanji to remember whose boytoy he was for days to come.

Sanji seemed to have felt Zoro's resolve, for he whimpered against his teacher's mouth against his. His lips parted at the biting, and Zoro took advantage of this at once; he shoved his tongue inside the blond's mouth. Zoro's tongue explored and dominated Sanji's mouth without mercy. The student tried to fight back with his own tongue, but was quickly put down by Zoro's more powerful movements.

As preoccupied as he had been with trying to take control of Zoro's mouth, Sanji had failed to notice his teacher's hands slowly moving south until he felt his pants loosen inexplicably. He tore himself from the kiss to stare up at the older man with a stern frown. "You've gotta be kidding me. In the classroom?"

"Why not?" retorted Zoro with a snort. His fingers slid into the younger man's boxers and brushed against the semi-erect member. Sanji whimpered as his face turned a bright red from the gentle touch. "Don't act like we haven't done this before."

"Not during school hours!" hissed the student. His hand had clamped around the other's wrist and was trying to get Zoro to remove his hand, to no avail. "We've only done it after school! What if we get caught?"

"It's my planning period," Zoro purred into Sanji's creamy neck. He bit down roughly on the man's neck and sucked on the sensitive skin. His prey immediately moaned without thinking, but kept trying to escape Zoro's grasp. "No one's going to disturb us. The door's locked."

This comment put an immediate stop to Sanji's squirming and the blond peered up at his teacher. He trusted Zoro, but the thought of having sex with his teacher during school hours worried and excited him at the same time. If he could just get past his fears of getting caught, he'd probably enjoy it. "Is it really?"

"Yes, really." Zoro growled as his hand wrapped around Sanji's prick and began to stroke with slow motions. The student bit his lip to stop his moans from coming out—he didn't want anyone passing by to overhear. "Good boy." He resumed kissing and licking the teenager's neck with rough, vicious movements.

Sanji had thrown his head back as he began to enjoy the caresses and kisses being showered on him. Pleased with the guarantee that no one would catch them going at it, he was putty in Zoro's experienced hand. An experienced hand which was stroking his cock to full erection. Without realising it, his hips had started to buck into the older man's hand as the blonde craved more contact with each slow pass up and down his throbbing shaft. "Mmngh...more, please."

"You want more?" Zoro asked, his indignant voice muffled by Sanji's neck. His hand tightened around the blond's member, almost to the brink of being painful. He realised, too late, that he had overstepped his bounds. Zoro immediately pulled away from Sanji and moved to lean against his desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Why should I give it to you? Why do you deserve a damned thing after today?"

"Please…" Before Sanji could stop himself, he had risen from his chair and was pressed against Zoro's body desperately. His arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he peered up into his lover's dark eyes with a small pout on his lips. "I need you so badly right now."

Zoro was untouched by the pitiful display Sanji was putting on. "Prove it, then." He continued to glare sternly at the student, who seemed to be at a loss for what to do. Zoro unfastened his pants to give Sanji an idea of what he wanted from him. At the sound of the zipper, the blond's eyes widened in realisation, but he wasn't deterred by it. Instead, he went down onto his knees at once in front of Zoro. He quickly released his teacher's stiff prick from his pants and began to lick and suck at the member gently.

The older man put a hand on the back of Sanji's head with a throaty moan. His head fell back in pleasure as the sucking and licking on his cock intensified. Sanji bobbed his head along Zoro's member, moaning as his own cock began to grow even more in his unfastened pants. He was tempted to jerk himself but decided against it; he wanted to focus his attention solely on pleasing Zoro. He continued to blow his teacher, but Zoro wanted more. His hold on the blond's head tightened as he forced the younger man to deepthroat his shaft. Sanji tried to keep up with Zoro's hold on him as best as he could, but ended up gagging on his cock. His eyes watered as he took the entire length inside his mouth.

Sanji thought Zoro was going to cum inside his mouth when he was suddenly wrenched off of his member. He was about to ask what was wrong when he was abruptly picked up and pinned between Zoro's desk and Zoro himself. His teacher's plans were made crystal clear when he found his pants being tugged to the floor, pooling at his ankles. He felt the head of Zoro's prick prodding at his ass, lubed up with his saliva.

Zoro was gentle at first as Sanji was getting used to the new intrusion, but quickly picked up pace once Sanji's hips began to push backwards against his cock. With the rougher pace, Sanji whimpered in ecstasy while Zoro grabbed a fistful of his hair, his other hand still gripping onto his hip for leverage.

In his pleasure-induced haze, Sanji didn't know if they had been going at it against Zoro's desk for minutes or hours, but he could tell Zoro was getting close by how tightly he was gripping his hip. Sanji grinded his hips against Zoro's as he jerked himself. He was about to climax, too, but he wanted to do so at the same time as Zoro. With one last deep thrust, Zoro released his seed deep inside of Sanji, which triggered the student's orgasm. Sanji couldn't stop himself from yelling out as he came over his hand, his ass clamping down on Zoro's cock. Sanji slumped down over the desk and Zoro followed suit, his cock still buried inside of his lover.

Both men spent, they stayed where they were for a few minutes as their breathing went back to normal. Zoro remained on top of Sanji, his cheek plastered to the blond's back. He could stay like this forever, but he was all too aware the period was going to end at any moment. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he mumbled after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He began to place apologetic kisses down his lover's spine, which made him shiver with a small moan.

"I'm sorry for being such a flirt." Sanji purred as Zoro continued to shower him with little pecks, enjoying the rare affection. The two continued to enjoy the other's presence until the shrill ringing of the bell jolted them both from their bubble. Sanji turned a bright red as he moved immediately to pull his pants back up. It wouldn't do to be found half naked lying underneath his teacher. He rushed to grab his backpack, then whirled around to give Zoro a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, babe. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day," Zoro called to his retreating back as he straightened himself up for his next class. He had a feeling Sanji would be back for more that afternoon.


End file.
